Vengeance
by Neoringo
Summary: *Sheba/Felix* Theives ambush Lalivero in the dead of night, and capturing Sheba in the process. What does the leader want with Sheba and will her protector find her in time?
1. Inglorious Assault

**Vengeance  
By ChibiDjinn**  
  
  
**  
A/N: Hey, one reviewer made out a very good point about the boringness in this story. So I had changed the story plot a bit so it has more action and less dulling events. Plus my creative writing juices are overflowing. Also a title change was arranged.   
  
  
  
Flames? Go ahead! I have a squirt gun just in case if there are any flames to put out! If that doesn't work, then Picard will douse them away!**  
  
**  
Disclaimer: I am not one of the Takahashi brothers who made this awesome game. **  
  
_  
Chapter I: Inglorious Assault_  
  
  
  
  
****Sheba POV****  
  
I had an intuition that this was going to happen to me, which I deeply regret. But, why do they want me. I'm only a girl from Lalivero, what   
would they want someone like that to capture? Bad men. A group of them, possibly an estimate of 100 or so, attacked our bewildered town   
in the dead of night. The Laviverian people had not been aware of this provoking horror. The bad men barged into buildings and giving people   
a forever eternal rest. I was aware of this in my vision, but the vision had came too late as it was currently received to me this very night.  
  
I woke up to hearing the screams of warrior's and people outside my home. I immediately grabbed my battle equipment as my father, also   
the ruler of Lalivero called in our forces. About twenty-five of them headed off outside, killing the scum that came from hell's gates. I tried not to look as my comrades were slaughtered with the sharp blades of the opposite side. I may not be able to save them in time, but these brave souls who fought side by side will forever be remembered as heroes to Lalivero and it's people. I'll make sure they do.  
  
Ten soldiers were left fatally wounded from the first bloodshed. The inn had help take care of three wounded soldiers, who survived that bloody combat. The leader of this horde caused trembling chills down my spine. His raven hair and his bright yellow eyes stroke out to me like a snake. His massive height and power was incredible from what I've seen. The long black cloak he wore appeared to have bloodstains from previous people who have been slain by his own sword and will. The cloak extended all over himself like a dark cloud in a stormy sky. He, too was an Adept.  
  
He had crushed buildings with awaiting women and children who sought shelter to seal themselves away until the fighting was over. I was much disgusted and sickened how he used his psynergy for the purposes to slay innocent people. But I felt worse when I wasn't able to aid those people in time with my own psynergy abilities. All over I sensed evil in his mind, his heart, his soul. Merely everywhere in his body. His killings had me enraged my heart. As I led out my soldiers as their general, I had ordered half of them to fight the scum who were trying to enter, whilst the others help residents escape safely out the secret gate door and across the Lalivero River to hide in the forests. With them keeping the scum busy, and saving the lives of others, I managed to meet face to face with this hideous monster. How dare he enter and kill innocent people for his sick pleasures. I clenched my Lachesis' Rule and stared at him. He laughed pitifully at me.  
  
"What compels you to foolishly sacrifice your life little Sheba?" I heard him say, giving me an evil grin which I despised.  
  
I shouted back to him, trying to hide my fear that was growing. " What do you want with us. Why are you attacking my people and my forces!"  
" Us?" He spoke questionably. "I'm not here for your power lacking people. I am here, for you." At an instant he came at me like a shadow in the moonlight, sword point first.  
  
"He's fast." I said to myself as I evaded his attack by moving to the side. I managed to hit him in the ribs with the end of my Lachesis' Rule the very millisecond before he realized his attack had missed. He didn't flinch, but I felt a startling pain in my shoulder afterwards. Why wasn't I able to perceive his psynegy?  
  
I held on to my shoulder, and my mind focusing on psynergy. I had Breath heal my wound where the earth spire hit. At the same time I had to dodge and evade as much of his swift sword attacks as possible. I blew him off course with a tempest or two and shocked with 3 times with a spark plasma. As I caught him off guard again, I commanded Blitz to see if I had a chance to paralyze him. Then as I was just going to attack again, terror strike me like a thousand needles. I felt enormous pain in my stomach area. It felt warm at first, as it was my own blood and flesh being eroded downwards. I knew this battle wouldn't last too long. I'm thankful that I was able to get a few good hits. His ribs were deeply bruised and his nose was bleeding continuously. He wasn't even twitching from all the electricity that traveled throughout his body. I was astonished how it didn't even bother him. For now, I was too injured to go on.  
  
"Your not as strong as they say you are." He pulled his sword up to my neck, but healing my wound at the same time. "It wouldn't be so good if you were to die of blood lost now would it?"  
  
I didn't answer as I was busy trying to read his mind.  
  
"Imbecile girl!" He pricked a small cut into the throat, yelling in a harsh voice. "If you dare introspect my mind like that anymore, I shall have you whipped until your very flesh breaks, understand?"  
  
I nodded painfully as I saw two of my soldiers running toward to aid me. I tried to speak, but the steel of the blade was too near to cutting my throat. I watched as they came to a halt.  
  
"Lady Sheba!" I heard one of them shout before getting hit with a earth spire that sprung up from under the sand.  
  
"Let her go, she has done nothing wrong!" The other taking his javelin and throwing it directly at the very neck of my kidnapper. His hit would have been successful if that earthen barrier wasn't cast upon him and myself.  
  
"Tell your army to back off and retreat or they will have you back dead." He loosen the sword's grip on my throat. I spoke to the solders who were following the others near by.  
  
"Retreat out of town now, and don't worry about me! That's an order!" Those were the only words that were able to come out of my mouth before the sword came back to my throat again.  
  
They said nothing but "Yes, lady Sheba!" as I saw them leave the area. Now I was truly alone. Darkness shrouded upon me around my own territory. Like a thread of light in a room of dark, I awaiting for the door to open and reveal in more light. Chances are, it wouldn't happen.  
  
Where is he, why isn't he here as promised in these situations? My protector, or anyone..where are you at this very moment?  
  
"Good girl, now stand up!" He commanded, having one of his men tied a hard, heavy rope around my hands and feet. He carried me off, very roughly and even grabbing me once or twice. I felt violated and irritated.  
They threw me into a small bandwagon they had parked outside of town. Great, and it was full of dirty, ugly men too. I knew something bad would happen the very second I saw the lust and mischievous grins on their faces. I can hear them talking about me, and nasty thoughts that I couldn't stand to hear. They even gave me nasty remarks!  
  
"Quiet back there!" The leader shouted to his loud army. " One more word out of anyone and their necks will be crushed by the very wheels of this wagon! If you touch the girl, you will be touched by the face of my blade, got it?"  
  
I heard a bunch of "Yes milord!" replies from the his men, who afterwards mumbled things among themselves.  
I learned that this horde's leader was called by the name of "Jikku Teraware". I heard of this man in a story that Ivan told me once. Jikku's nickname was "the soul stealer of merchants or SOM, for short. Kalay almost was destroyed by his horde if Tolbi and Vault's army hadn't came together and aided Kalay in battle. But this was over a decade ago. I wonder what he wants with me if he only attacks merchants.  
  
Now I concentrate on sending a mental signal of help to all adepts in the area. For hours as it seemed, I sat there, thinking deep. It was difficult to manage because I was always getting a beating or two from Jikku's men. I pulled a plasma on them to stop their harassment's.  
They back away to the corner, shaking their knees at the bolts that came out of nowhere a moment ago.  
  
"This will show you not to use your psynergy!" Jikku threw a large rock at me and seal away my psynergy. That bastard, now I'm unable to send my signal for help. Thank Jupiter the seal seem to wear away in an hour, and I sent one big enough to travel around in most parts of Gondowan, and a little of Angara. But will it hit the mind of my protector? Or at least anyone in that matter?  
  
Oh no, now the bandwagon had came to a silent stop. Jikku ordered the men outside of the wagon and away into the nearby caves while he dealt with me alone in hide of the wagon. In second of command, was Kerchief, who went and handled the men in the caves. I once was alone again it Jikku.  
  
"So tell me Sheba, how would you like some comfort before tomorrow's raid." He grinned, taking his fingers and cupping face. His fingernail dug into the bottom of my chin. He knew I had fear sprouting in me.  
  
"What are you thinking of doing to me?" I demanded.  
  
  
"Ah, that is what I know and you to find out." He took off the ropes and started to get very near to my body. "I'm just getting a little bit more out of you than just your abilities."  
  
I knew what he was going to do to me. I didn't have any other possible choices. It was either be beaten and starved to death, or being his pleasuring procession. He began grabbing me slowly, and undoing my clothes. I shuddered as he did this. I told myself that this was only a nightmare, just a bad dream.  
  
"What's wrong Sheba, aren't you having fun?" He forced a kiss on my neck. Being kissed by an evil monster is very very disgusting. He kept me annoyed, kissing me here and there. I knew I was going to get revenge sooner or later for this. Jikku will regret this greatly.  
  
"Answer me!" He slapped me, leaving a red rash on my face. "Did you hear what I said!"  
  
"I..I...did..I'm sorry." I whimpered.  
  
He then started striping himself. I did not bare any eye on that man's body. I never seen a naked full grown man before, and I never ever want to. I closed my eyes to not look at him, but he crushed me under his weight. Tears streamed down my eyes as he forced himself into me, breaking the silence into a scream. I cried out loud the person's name in my mind whom took the oath to protect me at all costs.  
  
**????? POV**  
  
A cold sweat broke down as I heard a scream penetrating my mind to its limits. I've heard this voice before, and the tone of it sounded like a cry of mercy. I suddenly felt something triggering me to get up. I looked up to see a Jupiter Djinni sitting on the window sill. How did he get in is still a mystery. I recognized the Djinn belonged to Sheba that delivered that mental message to me. Time was of the essence, and immediate action must be taken. I felt my blood curled up madly as I got myself together,my equipment and a note to my family that I will be gone for awhile all set and and ready. Whomever this anonymous person is and want he is doing to my friend will wish he were ever born. I headed outside, following her djinni quickly through the fields to lead me to her.  
A/N: I'm sure you know who spoke second POV. It's pretty obvious.   
  



	2. Earthen Rage

**Chapter II: Earthen Rage  
**  
  
***Felix POV***  
  
Nothing was going to to attempt and get into the way. I saw that the djinn that came upon my window sill was Lull. She lit the path for me so I would be able to see where I was navigating to. Small, but very annoying packs of vermin popped put and blocked my path. I had no problem taking them out with a single swipe of the Sol Blade. Afterwards, I felt sorry for taking the soul of a creature that is 1,000 times weaker than myself. Then I think again that the vermin made the choice to fight which sacrificed its own life. As I tried to pace myself, running a full 2 miles at a non-stop jog, I felt my body becoming just a tiny bit of weary, but I urged myself to go on. A friend's life is at stake. Any minute she could fall in the hands of death even if I waste just a notch of time. My mind filled with horrid imaginary images of her death, mixed with my worry and despair. I cleared out those images by paying more attention to the roads ahead. Echo confronted me not to think of such awful things because they are not the truth in reality. All of the images he told me were just a visual expression of my different emotions and thoughts. He was right, but it was hard to concentrate in the opposite direction. The images seemed so ambiguous to me. Ones of negative and positive scenes became intertwined in the heart of my mind. I snapped out of the flood of images when Echo gave me a good hit on the noggin. He had no need to apologize for as I quite grateful to be out of my imagination state. I took off again and arrived in Vault just a few long moments later. The small town was asleep in the quiet dim of small lanterns placed near the pathways and houses. The sign of thirst appeared when I tried to swallow. After 15 seconds of quenching, the water left in my canteen were just a few mere drops. Of course I would need more liquids to supply the rest of my body with the energy to go on. Quietly sneaking to a well in the sleepy town, I refilled it, and took off again. One idea came to mind as I went. Kalay wasn't that very far off. Merely just a 15 mile walk from the position where at was at according to Echo. Ivan was chosen to take hold of the Teleport Lapis for it had made it a hell a lot easier for him to travel and trade with different parts of the world. Surely he will lend me the mystical item for a while. Then that way it will save a days traveling and more time to face who has stolen the rare gem bestowed to my very heart.  
  
I'll find you Sheba, don't worry. Your knight is on the way!  
  
  
  
***Sheba POV***  
  
Various voices chorused in my mind at this time. I huddled in the corner, not from the cold itself, but shaken from the event that had occurred a short time ago. Jukki watched me with his glaring eye, bright as the sun. I turned my head to not stare into an evil ray of sunlight that his eye portrayed. I knew what he wanted. He wants the faculty that came along with Jupiter adepts. Faculty power differs in each jupiter adept. Some have small or weak proportions of this 6th sense. Some have a large proportion of it, that may attract and attempt other spirits and demons to take it. That isn't the only thing he wanted. I knew he wanted something else....a weapon of some sort. I wasn't able to get full detail on this plan, but I knew right away it was going to be an evil one.  
  
Jukki then got up, took the cloak draped around his body and placed it around me. I flinched as he got nearer to me.  
"I regret for what has been done." He said in a serious tone, closing his eyes like a sunset, " I should have not used so much force against you."  
  
Now wait a minute. He was harsh a moment ago, now he is trying to be nice to me. I knew he was going to try and manipulate me for information to have different concepts to aid his plans. He sat down near me, sharing his cloak with me.  
"Sleep dear," He said softly as I felt an arm being pulled gently around me. "We have plenty of things to accomplish tomorrow."  
I fell into silent status. His body was not as cold as it had been. Warm in a way, it brought me back memories of my friends. Positive feelings out of nowhere flowed around my spirit, reassuring me not to worry.  
  
"Why are you playing with my mind?" was all I whispered to him.  
"I am not doing such things."  
"You speak against your own words and attitude, hypocrite."  
"So be it." He sighed. That was a fair indication that I better not carry the conversation on any longer.  
  
I would rather be sleeping in the corner than sleeping with a monster. I knew better that my light desert clothing will have no chance against the cold. It was whether or not to take the advantage of warmth or not. I choose to take the opportunity to save me a night from freezing temperatures.  
"You're mind is preventing you from sleeping, am I correct?" I heard him speak in his soft tone again.  
" A little bit." I said shyly.  
"My evil side lead you into this, that side you witnessed earlier was not the true me."  
I looked up. His eyes were not as scary to me as they used to. I knew a change had morphed inside him. I wondered if he had been processed by something of some sort. Or what if he was like that naturally? I tend not to speak, but I leaned against him and snuggled up for slumber. Like in a cloud of heat, I fell asleep without triggering a shiver from my body.  
  
  
  
I woke up to find myself alone. Jikku must had disappeared out from the wagon as he was not present. The only traces he left where his cloak and a pillow for a head rest. Boy, was it cold this morning. While wrapping his cloak around me, I peeked out of the wagon to see the sun just fairly rising over the tops of the nearby hills. Frozen drops of morning dew had spread across the grasses. The frost made the grass shine bright with the sun's rays, giving it a reflective appearance. Today seemed to become just a regular cool day. There was an easy small breeze and a few scattered, but small clouds still sleeping in the bright morning atmosphere. I took sight of Jukki's assistant leader. Both were talking to each other, a sort of plan. My 6th sense triggered to take the risk to escape. The triggering became more repulsive in my body as I looked in both directions for any sight of enemies.  
  
"I must go northeast." I said to myself as I hoped out from the wagon and made a run for it.  
  
  
I made a _Big_ mistake. As I tried to sprint through the slippery grass, Jikku had already known I had created an attempt to get away. The ground began shaking violently under my feet. From all the friction that uproar outwards made me stumble and trip into the cold grass. As I tried to get up, a flash of sharp steel blinded my eyesight. Jikku stood there, smiling with a grin that brought death to its victim.  
  
"'I've should have known you were to flee from me, bitch." A cold hand swap me hard of the cheek. The skin of my cheek stung like the heat of the Yampi Desert. I felt a tight squeeze around my arm. His piercing long nails drove into my skin, leaving me with inflicted cat-like wounds. He picked me up, and threw me hard into the green grass that witnessed my punishments. Upon my back was his foot, which seemed to be wanting the desire to crush my spine. He pressure his foot harder. But then, he stopped and gave me a hard kick in the ribs.  
  
"Get up before I slice your throat!" He pulled me by the hair upwards. He gripped my wrists so tightly with his hands that my blood circulation seemed to stop at that moment. On the way back to their camp establishment, other members of his horde had gotten a share to beat me as much as they pleased. I was taken to their cave where even more of his horde got to beat the Sheba. The cave walls were sharp and hard, making my backside and my arms covered in small clots of bleeding scratches. Dark bruises began to appear as they continued to beat me with clubs, or simply with a rock or two. As I saw Jikku walking towards me with someone in his hand, his people fled out of the way like stampeding bulls. My vision at this time was weary and foggy. In Distraught, I tried to make out all I can about the weapon in his hand. It looked like something I would not like. He stopped dead in his tracks. My mind and body froze with fear. Long as a snake, the tip of the whip lashed out my face. I closed my eyes just in time to save them from blindness. Nothing could describe this pain. As the whip slowly made a gash across my forehead, I cried out and whimpered for mercy. I prayed to the elements to save me from being whipped to death.  
  
"Maybe you'll think about what you gain when you try and run away." Jikku put his whip away. "Next time, you will not be so lucky."  
  
I nodded awkwardly as he pulled me back into the leading wagon. I guess this was Jukki's private wagon. I had no idea where in Weyward he was taking me to. The area around looked like that we were going into the deep south of Gondowan. We stopped by a large river.  
  
"I want you to get us across safe." Jikku snarled. "If one of my men recieve injuries by crossing, I shall give you more whip treatment."  
  
"Yes." I replied and concentrated on my psyenrgy once more. To one wagon, I made it hover just a bit over the water so it would not fall downstream. The weight of the wagon put strain on my mind as I lead each of the five wagons to safety. With all the effort I put in, I had to get myself wet and swim across the river myself! The water was bitter cold, and I had to swim fast or hyperfermia would take its toll on my tired body. When I made it back to the wagon inside, I was wet ,tired, cold, and something I didn't even think about hadn't came up to my mind until this very moment.  
  
Food.  
  
It has been since sunset I've eaten a good meal. Now my mind was being distracted by my very own stomach. I tried to wipe off "food" off the menu of the mind, but my stomach urged on this battle with my mind for awhile.   
  
"Good job, now take this as a reward for you efforts." Jikku threw out a small biscuit to me. I quickly took hold of it and devoured it like a beast. The flavor of the biscuit wasn't so great to my liking, but it was better than nothing. I huddled into the corner to try and collect as much of my own body heat as I could. Then, I felt my mind shatter like a glass window in a tornado. For a moment I lost control, like the rider of a horse. With my madness I charged at him like a raging wind out of a hurricane. My hands soon transformed into fists as I threw the first punch rather quickly. My punch wasn't all too poor overall as at the time that I punched, my psynergy kicked in, leaving him into shock. I took a nearby weapon and flogged him directly on the head with barbaric strikes.  
  
"I knew I wouldn't be able to trust a free savage beast." Remarkably he kicked me to the wall, and grabbing my neck to the point where I cannot inhale air. He tighten his grip as I continue to struggle and hold onto my lifelines. He began to snap and speak out painful insults which solely stood for the purpose to break my spirit apart. He loosened his grip and yanked my hair in order to force me to spring upwards.  
  
"Listen to me, you beast!" He yelled deeply at me. " This is the last day you shall live. You will not survive the next dawn." He jabbed my neck with a dagger. I was once again tied up and thrown into the corner as usual. For hours I lay in the same spot, trying to hold back tears which were the shards of my shattered soul. The barrier of holding them back was short lived. I burst quite quickly, but silently so Jikku would not hear me, though he was outside the wagon, talking to his men. I, at the time did not want to think over what Jikku had said about myself living my last day. What if he had spoke the truth? What if I do not see the break of tomorrow's dawn? To think about it more, no one is there for me to see last. No family to overlook upon like someone who is about to die of a incurable disease. No friends to anyone to say good bye to and tell them your last wishes. No one. I repeated myself over and over. No one would see my death except the people who caused my sorrow and problem in the first place. I will only cease in the memories of others, but my death to them will still remain a mystery. I perceived the last expected dawn. Over the hills, and trees the orange glow that dimmed slowly by the minute past into the wagon, lighting it up with shades of hope. I looked on, looking up into the heavens, as where I had originated from. I looked down to the moving ground below the wagon. I sighed and leaned my head against the wagon wall. My thoughts of no one slowly faded away as myself drifted into slumber.   
  
A small peck on my nose awaked me. It was Lull, communicating to my soul. I felt her speak to me, not to worry about my fate tonight and that someone was going to help me. Lull had contacted another soul about my condition. I spoke to her softly, telling her my experiences of this day. She understood, and she departed back into the air, toward whomever is out there to save me.  
  
  
  
  
***Felix POV***  
  
  
  
By the time the sun set its peak on the majestic mountains to the east, I was rested up from taking a short nap during the mid afternoon. Echo alerted me that Lull had contact with Sheba. Echo told me through the eyes of Lull what had occurred to her today. Her fate of dying remains as it begins tonight. Time was an essence. I must get over to Kalay quickly to obtained the Lapis before it's too late. I also had another problem. They were moving southwest toward Gondowan. There are no towns in the area except for Kibombo, which lay directly on the other side of Sheba's location. Swiftly I got up to persist Lull into leading me. I still was exhausted from traveling at a grueling rate during the night. The low violet glow of light floated through the sky like a comet. Lull was a in a haste. Difficult as it was to catch up, Echo requested for her to slow down the pace. She agreed upon the arrangment of slowing down. I still wonder what Sheba is doing at this very moment. Was she being abused? Possibly harassed? The thoughts circled around my head again. Kalay was now in reach. The problem I had getting inside the merchant thrived metropolis was by the time I got there, I nearly couldn't stand to walk anymore. My legs ached as if the bone had completely disappeared in the dephs of my hide. I was helped by my fellow djinn through the town and onto the front of Master Hammet's house.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" The guard asked as he helped me up. The other guard replied. "You look like you haven't caught a drop of sleep in days!"  
  
"Yes, I know." I said weakly. "I must speak with Ivan immediately."  
  
"First, tell us where you are from and what your indications are for coming here."  
  
"I am Felix from Vale. I need to borrow something from Ivan for an emergency." I tried not to stumble. I hope the gaurds didn't notice.  
  
The second gaurd looked at me in awe. "You.......you walked all the way here from Vale!? I shall speak with the master to confront your arrival. Afterwards, you will need a good meal and a soft bed to restore your status."  
  
"Please come in." The first gaurd lend me inside. The Hammet's mansion hadn't changed much since I first came here. It had the same old Champa rugs and the same Xian silk drapes to cover the windows. Other servants and maids walked from room to room, envalueating the rooms for any untidyness and dust. Then from the stairs, I saw Ivan come down. He wasn't dressed too much in luxury. He looked the same. His hair was a bit longer, but his face, the eyes all shared the inner child in him. A bath like robe draped over him, as if he had came out from the washroom. I knew he hadn't because his hair was dry.  
  
"Felix, it's great to see you again." Ivan bowed, giving his salutations to me. "I was told from the guards that you came here to request something?"  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to you about something." I looked at the sun dial on the wall. It was neatly dark. Then I felt a tingle of psynergy flowing within me. I was connected to Ivan by the mind with the help of psynergy.  
  
_"You need the Teleport Lapis from me in order to save Sheba? Felix, I must come with you to assist her rescue!"  
  
  
_I was amazed on how fast Ivan learned what the situation was. _Ivan, let me do this alone, please understand.  
  
_  
His soft violet eyes looked back, "_ Felix, I agree with the reasons why you must go in a one person matter. I'll retreive the Lapis straight away._"  
As fast as lightning our connection closed as he ran back up the stairs, and almost into a maid who was taking his laundry down to the laundry room. He quickly apoligized to her. I turned around to wait for him, just for a second. All of the sudden, I felt him poke me from behind.  
  
"Here's the teleport lapis. You may use it as long as you like, but I would like to have in back in about a week or so. I have more trading to do with the Heperian settlement."  
  
  
***Ivan POV***  
  
I sat in my mini throne, watching the birds outside. I took the trading documents that I had been recently working on and set then aside for now. I had to think about something else. The rest of the day will be the time I finish them. My messagers will have to wait.  
  
I began to think about what happen just ten minutes ago.Felix looked awfully tired when he had visited me late in the afternoon. At first I was surprised on his efforts of getting here. His only transportation were his two legs...and had he I wonder, been running a fast pace nonstop? Incredible man he is. I knew from the start he would be gifted and wise, as well as to saving Weyward.  
I knew why he wanted to go alone. I sensed this feeling in his mind as well as his heart. As as predicted, the knight is coming to the captured princess in the dark gates of the hell forests. Darkness he will face. Darkness he will fight, and to protect the one he loves. I find it beautiful, the world's savior along side the herione. Of course, I am not evolved in this story and I shall not interfere. All I can do is pray to the elements for both of their safety, regardless of fate.  
  
  
***Felix POV***  
  
I agreed to return it back at the time he wanted it to be due. I quickly said my goodbyes and left in a flash. Through the teleportation, Lull directed me to the same spot Sheba was located. Over the hills, I saw a campfire burning in the distance. A surge of rage followed afterwards, but I was in no shape to fight. I sought out a plan to get her out of there without having to break into any conflicts. As fast and as quietly as I could, I go into camp, with a help from Haze, and take Sheba from where she is. We would be able to hide ourselves in the mountainous woods until I get rested up. But I knew I wouldn't be messing with stupid people. The SOM were notorious for their intelligence and sucess through stocking out plans of stealing from the even the strongest alliences and cities. I would have to act fast, luckily psynergy plays a vital role in my plan of hiding. There would be only one person who will be difficult to fight, Jikku.  
  
Swiftly through the trees and hills I went, sensing Sheba as it become stronger by the minute. Lull flew ahead to warn the other djinn of the plan, and Sheba as well. Lull came back with Haze almost 5 minutes later. With that, I disappeared among the air and wind.  
  
  
  
A/N: Big cliff hanger! Sorry for not updating as much. I'm not in the writing mood as was back all these months.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pain

  
  
Chapter 3: Pain  
  
  
  
***Sheba POV***  
  
  
I lay there to watch silently in the dark. Tis was the last dawn I will ever see, but why should I believe liar such as himself? Myself looking at that obviously showed trust in his figure. I did not want to trust him. I must not allow myself in any circumstances for that to happen. I told myself, don't think about it. I have decided to try and think about something else, like the surroundings. I describe the environment as a raised area of dense forests and rocks with a deadly silence as we settled in temporality for the night. A few monsters had attacked the wagon trains occasionally, but Jikku took them down like thunder. There were very few clear areas on the lower evaluations, but they became more abundant as we went higher off the ground. It was spectacular to see the sights of the world below us. There was a certain ridge I wished to see down with my eyes, but Jikku forbidden me to step outside the wagon when it was not a necessity. Staying in a small uncomfortable wagon cause my mind to become weary, in other terms, bored There was nothing to do but just observe the life of this clan of Jikku's. I soon left this world and into an ambient trance. It ponders me why they destroy the innocent lives of others. It was not their fault that their enemies have had many misfortunes along the paths of their life. I knew every human was born with a pure heart, but from childhood they experience horrors that a child should never have to face. In many ways, the only way they were treated is the only way they shall act throughout the rest of their lives. I knew they were afraid to step into living new better lives as there old environment of living is the way they are so used to living to. What makes me angry is that the fact they carry their life's burden onto other people's backs, just so they can support themselves. Ruthlessly killing others and taking property and processions just so they can get what they want. Greed and power can become overpowering on one's soul if used it abusively. That is one of the many lessons they have not acknowledged. They become reproach rather quickly with the things they took. Soon afterwards the raids of their murders become worse, and more in numbers. Taking other things as well, become the same way. I wonder if these people will learn someday, that a there is a better life out there than just killing and stealing in order to have riches and power.  
  
To think about it, I knew Jikku would not kill me, but there was a slight potential that I would get beaten more than ever. It was unwise and foolish to have attacked him in the weak state I was in. Though I shouldn't take all the blame on myself. Anger, pain, and angst triggers emotions that no soul can handle as it builds up. They lose control, and regain consciousness shortly after. I awaited in awe as I sensed Jikku coming back to retrieve me.  
  
"Girl," He called out and suddenly jerked my arm outward to the wagon. The rest of my body stumbled to the ground from the wagon. The surface was a bit rocky as it left embedded stone marks in my arms and legs. He grasped around my neck in a strangling like way. From all of this, he ordered for me to ring a tight like dog collar around my neck. I heard that clanks and clings of heavy chains being carried my way. No more will I have to will to have mobility in my arms, head or legs. What was going to happen now? I have the potential to see through the future, but nothing hasn't came up in my dreams at all. My hands became closely tied together with a rough rope again as I was pushed into a line of his horde. They all where on each side, leaving a small trail in between them.   
  
Oh no....they all had weapons. I began to cry a little in fear as I heard Jikku speak.  
  
"Run through, or I will kill you at the very spot you are standing on."  
  
Instinctually I obeyed, as fast as I could, I bravely went into this trail of pain. The very second I ran through, pains erupted all over my body. With all my strength I went through, but the light of the tunnel was too far out of reach. The instant I blacked out, something sharp entered my body to the side.  
  
  
What is this pain? Why do I feel a warm liquid spilling slowly out on the side of my body? Cold hands soon pricked the tops of my hide. I cried inside, and outside as I felt beads of salt water fall down the temples of my cheeks. A voice like poison haunted my mind while in my wake, at the same moment of time.  
  
"Don't make me have to kill you, behave little girl"  
  
"Why.........leave me alone.."  
  
"I cannot until I reach the location as where I am able to take what I want from you."  
  
"I will prevent it from happening. You know I am capable of doing that."  
  
"You will be long gone before you succeed in doing anything, now shut up if you want to be healed, girl."  
  
  
I spoke no more. There was too much pain to think clearly. My mind remained blank and idle for while until I felt the wound in my ribs disappear. I did not want to wake up into reality. No longer do I wish to come back to be treated in the worst ways possible. Yes, I am grateful for his healing, but he did not heal the more abundant cuts and bruises. I guess he wants me to feel pain and not able to move. I took a deep silent breath. What was this feeling I recognized in the winds? Was it a sign? There was something unusual with the wind as they did not feel normal to my senses.   
  
Maybe I'm going crazy. All ready I no longer feel myself even existing within this body. I advised myself to get some sleep, as I was tired from today's events.  
  
  
  
*Felix POV*  
  
I lay hidden amongst the forest cover, and eye the surrounding woodland area for any signs of the band wagons. Furtively I got near into the area that seem to be the borderlines of the campgrounds they had established. From the shadows that emerged from the flames, it was hard to tell how many men were actually in the camp. Most of them were slumbering in the mist of their dreams, some laying near the dying campfire, some in the wagons nearby. Numbers won't matter thought. Every horde like this is like that of a snake. The snake is dangerous all together, but without his head, most likely the leader, the snake has no chance of survival, as a horde without a leader.. For the days and nights I haven't slept or rested. I didn't feel a bit tired at all. Echo suggests that my will to save the princess has overflowed into great strength and endurance. The true power of a warrior. Echo told me that it was legendary to be in the state that I am. I whispered back that I had engulfed a rage for this person who had did horrible things to someone I felt affectionate to, and my oath to her was to protect her at all costs. My eyes shot up as I saw a cloak drift into the wavy shadows. Rage filtered to my eyes in the sight of the lone wolf. The things I saw him do. The horrifying images that Sheba sent to me through visions with ESP. I drew my sword out slowly and went closer to my target. I knew he would sense my psynergy well.  
  
  
  
"I already know you are there, no need to hide." Jikku spoke behind, looking directly at me.   
  
I revealed myself in the shadows of the fire. My eyes seem to fill with hatred as I stared him down.  
  
"I do not have all night, staring at me won't do you any good."  
  
" I'm here to silence you with death." I said in a growl. "I'm taking back the person you had no right to abuse!"  
  
"What forces you to think so dawdle like?" I heard him chuckle, as he melted into the darkness suddenly.  
  
In a flash I foresaw the steel of his blade. I was fast enough to counterattack with my blade, but a newly open scar appeared on my left shoulder. I ignored it, focusing my attention onto this horrid person. Our swords locked together as the sounds of steel clashing against each other filled the night, awakening the horde.  
  
  
*Sheba POV*  
  
"What the hell was going on?" I woke up instantly to peek outside the wagon. Two figures in the shadows engage in battle, one in cloak, one in cape -the one in cape must be Felix! As I tried to get out there to help him, I felt the chain around my neck and the pain in my body. Some how..I must break through. My body bubbled up like molten lava and soon afterwards, I felt more strength, but less control over my mind. I.. no.. lon...ger.........ca..n...sp..eak.....  
  
--Present Time--  
  
"Look arr' master's gel's escapin!" One of the horde's men cried out to Sheba as she broke the chain off with her bare hands. "How'd she do dat!?"  
" Dunno, but don't jus' stand there matey's get her!" Jikku's main commander, Katarow shouted. Twenty men, armed with daggers, knives, and cutlasses charged after the enraged leader of Lavivero, whom ran off from a short distance, and stopping dead in her tracks. She faced the incoming group, with a tempest swirl in her eyes. Her hands lit up as the moon disappeared in a heap of storm clouds which suddenly rolled in. From a distance thunder rumbled, and constant large streaks of forked lightning struck horizontally across the heavens as it strolled along. Sheba stood there, gathering electrical energy that normal non adept people could not see. The men thought this girl was stupid, standing there like an open target. She did not sense this was an ambush attack. The other group of men went to go attack behind, and encircle her when signaled by another member of the horde. At once, knives slashed her like the lightning above. Her storm inside finally let loose. Plundering from out of the raging clouds from the upper world, came huge blasts of bolts rained down like a monsoon. The electric currents encircled Sheba, shocking her opponents to death and leaving a guarding shield around her. Nearby wagons tipped over as tempest winds flew at them, along with other people. The remaining men scattered like a birds flying out from a tree at the sight. She grabbed an axe out of the hands of a new corpse laying in front of her. She took it, regardless how heavy it was and walked on top of the fresh dead corpses, to the fighting shadows. But from behind a tree, Katarow outstretched the bow in his arms, aiming for the psyche girl's head. With precise timing, the bow let out a vibration howl and the arrow fly at it's target. He fled to take shelter in the trees for a chance to shoot another arrow.  
  
Arrow struck axe as the steel double sided axe tore the arrow in shreds. Its feathers floated softly to the ground at Sheba turned to the tree where Katarow stood. He had known that he was seen by her, and that she had turned his arrow into nothing but a pile of sticks. He knew she had the potential in reaching his location in a matter of seconds, so he moved swiftly farther off. Rain pelted his black hood as he hid behind a few moistened boulders. Crouching down, he took another arrow to it's shaft, and took aim at the figure in the forest. Like the bullet it swooped closer to Sheba.  
  
The arrow was torn by another small swing of the axe. Katarow couldn't believe his eyes. His arrows would always hit the precise target when fired. He didn't understand how such a weak girl was able to hold such an heavy axe, and hit even the fastest arrows made. He didn't realize it, but from above, the girl he had hit from 5 yards away, had bestowed upon him.  
  
Without a word and in a matter of seconds, the smell of freshly chopped flesh flowed though the crisp forest air. Blood dripped from the edges of her weapon as she finish her slaughtering. She continued to follow the path of the shadows.  
  
  
  
*Felix POV*  
  
He jumped back, and like lightning struck he me off the ground with sword and psynergy combined. As soon as I tried getting back on my feet, Jikku hacked away my right arm, to discourage using the Sol Blade. I fought back defensively with a earthen spire, following odyssey to back him away a bit. Echo was released to blind his visual quality. He fell back first into a tree, but getting up afterwards to continue combat. Now its Mud's turn. He flew down hard into the ground, inflicting mud onto Jikku's feet. I begin to notice that his once pure dark cloak became as red as a rose with thorns. We both faced each other again, like the beginning of the battle had started. This time, I leaped from the side of him to strike him hard with the help of Geode, but strangely enough, he somehow knew I was going to do that move. That good thing was that Geode's attack was not calculated. Jikku was sent flying hard into the ground. But he got up again in an alarming rate, healing and fighting as the same time. He swung his weapon at my blade so hard that I lost a grip of it. The Sol Blade fell out of my grasp, and slid sideways down the grass, out of my reach. With the glare in his eye, I felt a hurting pain inside. My Djinni's energy was drained with an unknown move that was similar to Djinn Storm, only more powerful and painful. All this energy went into him, as if he was fully recovered. The waves of the final blow knocked me down back into the ground, most of my energy had ran out.   
"The weapon I was searching for all these years is finally mine." Jikku took Sol Blade, and held it in his right hand, replacing his older one in his left. With one foot, he jabbed it onto my head, crushing me. I regretted not getting any sleep..if only I had..I wouldn't be as in a weak state as I was now. I saw the two swords above me as if in a second they were to be halfway into my hide. But..there, I saw a mere shudder of fright in the glare of those yellow bellied eyes. With one slice I heard, his head was gone and his body fell ontop of mine. In disgust I threw the body off to see Sheba standing there with the eyes of a demon. She then took the head of Jikku, and toss it in the nearby river. I saw her drop the axe, revealing the tears that had awaited to fall. I got up, but stumbled from the lack of strength. Without a word, I felt tiny hands, delicate and soft around my stomach. Despite the rain which recently began to pour, she carried on. Where was she dragging me to? I had lost all sense of direction. I closed my eyes to relieve the pain. All my psynergy was drained, and I wasn't able to heal myself. Then, she stopped for a moment. She had taken me into one of the nearby wagons as a alternate shelter from the rain. How was she able to pick me up and place me inside? I have never seen Sheba be able to do that. As for the wagon, at least it was a little warm and dry in there. Much better than being out in the rain.  
For awhile all was quiet. Sheba sat from a short distance away, with her arms around her knees. Like a statue she sat and watched droplet after droplet hit the grasses and shrubs. Nothing but the sounds of the violent weather outside were created. Echo tiredly said to try and speak with the girl, as she is mentally ripped apart. I took his advice as usual and crawled up next to her.  
  
"Don't cry...Sheba..."  
  
"Rest." She look with her eyes swirling red like a giant windstorm.  
  
What is wrong with her? Never in my life I heard her speak in a tone like that. Maybe she changed over the past four years since we last had saved Weyard, or possibly the abusive treatment she recieved had turned her into a vicious demon girl. I talked to her again.  
  
"Tell me....tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for talking." She turned her head away. I could hear her sobbing softly to herself. I cannot allow her to suffer like that as she suffered the last few days again. I took her under my arm, surprisely, she didn't respond to it agressively.   
  
Silently I took her in close. At first, she was shribled up like a rock, barely moving, but soon enough she slowly uncurled and relaxed her tensions.  
  
"You should already know what is wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry what happen..with the raid of Lalivero and all....I sh.."  
  
Her eyes began to splash down as she wiped her tears off her arm. "Don't remind me..please..it's painful.."   
  
"It's hard to get through situations like this." I hugged her tighter and stroked her head. "I remember being seperated for a long time after the storm in Vale 7 years back."  
  
"But you had your parents there with you, I was alone without anyone for emotional support." I felt her hands and arms snug closely with one of my arms.   
  
"That is true, but around that time so much was going on that was unstable with my emotions, just as you are having now." I look foward to the storm, which was starting to weaken. Sheba's heart must be in the process of calming down from anger.  
  
Felix, I am sure you are tired too, I am departuring to dreamland now.  
  
I should be as well, do you think you'll be ok for now?  
  
I have you to comfort me, physically, and emotionally. (O_o;)  
  
I felt warm around the cheeks as she said that into my mind. For a moment I created a wall barrier so no one could get in. Soon enough I began to have strange feelings, like the ones Ivan describe to me and predicted. The little seer had been right! I like my mind wander off in pursuit when I felt Sheba began to shiver at a constant rate.  
How stupid of me. It was freezing outside, and I hadn't given the thought of keeping her warm!? I took the thick cloth which was tucked closely with my armor shoulder plates. I wrapped it around Sheba sideways so I could cover myself as well. She had her eyes closed, tears still flowing from endless thoughts. Trying to not wake the slightest movements of her, I softly rocked her like a child in a mother's arm. I continued to do so until I was aware she was fully alseep. Slowly I place her down beside me. It was time for sure I would depart to the world of dreams.  
  
  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. About time anyway.  
I would like to note that this takes place a far 4 years after the release of Achelmy and the return of the Golden Age.  
And if you are wondering what happen to Winds of Earth? Well as explain before, that story was simply boring and difficult for me to write. But if you insist me posting it up again, I might make arrangements of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
